When You Say to Me
by hadaka
Summary: Sena confesses. Unsui has to think. Unsui/fem!Sena, 30 Kisses.


**Disclaimer:** Do. Not. Own.

**Warnings:** Fem!Sena.

**Additionally:** Based on the 30 Kisses Themes from the 30_kisses lj. Not official, not posted there.

Pairing is Unsui/fem!Sena.

I'm an attention whore, so the more you review, the more I write. I think of it as positive reinforcement, but you can call it bribery.

* * *

**1. look over here**

* * *

"_Excuse me! Kongo Unsui!"_

Unsui was standing at the center of the fifty yard line with Ikkyu, waiting as the rest of the team formed a circle for their meditation exercise, when he looked up to see Deimon's Taro Raimon standing on the sideline and waving at him.

"Monta?" said Ikkyu, looking surprised. The rest of the team turned to look too, as well as the small crowd of students who were watching from the quad.

Monta was standing just where the fifty yard line met the sideline, his back to the end of a low, segmented stone wall that was still higher than he was tall. Beyond that wall, the bare branches of snow-covered trees lined the field, all the way back to the real outer walls and the gate that led outside. He wore an oversized jacket, a preposterous hat with huge ear flaps, and had his schoolbag slung over one shoulder.

_"Kongo-san! You got a minute?"_

Ikkyu was looking at him questioningly. Unsui shook his head. "I don't know what he's doing here."

This was true. If anything, Monta seemed much more likely to want to see Ikkyu than Unsui, but Monta had said his name twice. Unsui could think of very few reasons why Deimon's Monta would want to talk to him, and he wondered what Agon had done now. He sighed, murmured _just a minute_ to everyone else, and began walking way over to Monta, the icy grass crackling under his cleats.

Ikkyu started to follow, except Monta shouted, _"Just Kongo-san, please! Sorry!"_

Then Monta bowed, his head almost scraping the ground, the ragged end of his scarf bouncing ridiculously.

Unsui glanced at Ikkyu, who glanced back. Then Unsui continued on, and Ikkyu, though he looked irritated, didn't follow.

If Monta was nervous to be so obviously trespassing on private school grounds, he didn't look it. He was grinning as Unsui walked up, his breath clouding white even through his scarf, and offered a loud, slightly _too_ enthusiastic, "Hello, Kongo-san! Nice day, innit?"

Unsui couldn't decide if frowning or smiling would be more proper. "Hello, Taro-san. Yes, it is. Did you need to speak with me?" _How did you get in here?_

The grin widened, until it actually looked like it kind of hurt. "Well, not _me_, so much. But I have someone here with me who does, MAX. Speaking of which, excuse me."

Unsui watched as Monta turned and jogged back to the low wall, going around the end of it. There was a short burst of furious whispering.

It had just occurred to him to wonder why this couldn't have been resolved with a phone call and why Hiruma would send _Monta_ of all people to do his dirty work when a girl's white jacket with huge black buttons caught his eye, and then Kobayakawa Sena was seemingly being _shoved_ around the wall.

Distantly, Unsui realized that the field behind him had gone completely silent.

Sena straightened in front of him. Her face was flushed.

"H-hello, Kongo-san," she stammered. Her voice was small and soft, almost like a dove cooing. Her dark hair was loose and framed her face, her large, large eyes. "I'm sorry to call you out like this."

Sena was still dressed in her uniform—or at least she seemed to be, judging by the skirt. She wore black knee-covering socks that left only a hint of skin between skirt hem and stocking, and pink snow boots that looked too big for her. A pink scarf was wrapped and tucked around her neck, and the whole thing was completed with a black newsboy cap with a pink puff on top. Her beat-up schoolbag was clutched in both pink-mittened hands in front of her.

Unsui couldn't look away.

From somewhere behind him, he could hear Ikkyu making strangled noises.

How could _anyone_ have mistaken her for a boy?

"Um..."

She was so _small_. Sena didn't even come up to his shoulder. How had she taken even _one_ of Agon's tackles, much less several? How had her bones not split under Gaou's assault, under Shin's blows?

And how had Agon not _known_?

"Er, K-Kongo-san..."

Unsui realized he was staring.

"I'm sorry," he said, watching her blush. "I'm just surprised to see you, Kobayakawa-san. You needed to speak with me?"

And then he watched as the pink filled her face, like roses against the dark of her hair. Unsui thought he heard someone sigh somewhere behind him, someone who sounded suspiciously like Ikkyu.

"I," she started, "I just...um...I..." And then, in a rush, "You're not on some kind of special diet or anything, are you?"

There was an awkward silence.

From behind the low wall, Unsui heard a soft thwack, as if someone had just slapped their hand to their forehead.

Eyeshield 21 wanted dietary tips? "...yes. The Nagas use a high protein diet that is strictly regulated. But I'm afraid the details aren't available to non-players or non-personnel."

_Sena, you idiot,_ hissed a different girl's voice, from the low wall.

Sena's face was the very picture of someone who was wishing the ground would open and swallow her whole. Her mouth opened, closed, opened again. She seemed to be trying to talk and getting nowhere.

Then she was fumbling with her bag, trying to unbuckle the front flap with her mittens still on.

Unsui wasn't stupid. He was also very much aware of what day it was, mostly because it was the only thing anyone was talking about, whether in class or in the locker rooms. Ikkyu had been moaning about it for weeks already, deploring the fact that Shinryuji was an all-boys private school.

Yet, Unsui totally failed to make the connection between the date and Kobayakawa Sena's sudden presence at Shinryuji Boys' Private Senior High School until Sena held out her mittened hands and gasped something along the lines of, "PleaseaccepthisImadeitmyself."

The box was about the size of one of her hands, and had been wrapped in pink foil and tied with a white ribbon. The silver foil was etched with the outlines of hearts in pink and white and the ends of the ribbon twirled away into delirious corkscrews. There was no mistaking what it was.

And Unsui tried—tried _hard_—to repress that familiar, aching feeling of disappointment that made it so difficult to breathe.

"Ah," he said, and took the box.

Sena's face bloomed a red that Unsui hadn't known a person's face could go, and there were stars in her eyes when she looked at him. From behind the low wall, he heard two people—Monta's and a girl's—cheering as if Sena had scored a touchdown. _Gooo, Sena!_

Unsui ignored them. Instead, he looked directly at Sena and said, "I'll be sure to give it to him today."

Sena—blinked.

"Huh?" she said.

("Huh?" said the two behind the wall.)

"I'm sure he will like it," said Unsui politely.

Sena was...staring at him. As if she couldn't understand a word he was saying. "...he will?"

Unsui couldn't bring himself to tell the lie again, so he just nodded. Actually, he thought this was the worst idea anyone had had since a certain someone had prevented Kurita Ryoukan from enrolling at Shinryuji. He was even considering just not giving the chocolate to Agon at all, and swearing everyone on the team to secrecy. He couldn't stand the idea of Sena making herself so—vulnerable—to Agon's perversity. If Agon ever found out that Kobayakawa Sena, Eyeshield 21, the girl who had personally shoved his face into the dirt, the girl who was the obvious favorite of Agon's most loathed enemy, actually _liked_ him—

"I'll be sure to give it to him," he said again, and then turned to walk away, because he didn't want to look at her right now, at the soft curve of her cheek and the brightness of her eyes, and know that Kobayakawa Sena actually _liked_ Kongo Agon—

_"Wait,"_ shouted Sena's voice, and something snagged at the back of Unsui's jersey.

It was so unexpected that Unsui actually kept walking for a few more steps before it registered that something was being dragged behind him. Then he stopped, and looked over his shoulder.

At Sena, who was practically hanging off the back of his uniform, her heels digging into the grass.

"Give it to _who_?" she cried, almost wailing. Her eyes were wide.

"Agon," said Unsui. "Of course."

Then—

Sena's face went white. Her mouth opened.

_"Agon?"_ she whispered, almost breathless, more an exhalation than speech.

"Yes," said Unsui. And, with no bitterness in his voice whatsoever, "Agon."

"But," said Sena, "that's...but...you..."

Unsui couldn't take any more. He turned away, this time taking long, fast strides, leaving Sena's stammering behind him, the box sticking with frost in his hand. He was telling himself that it was useless to feel frustrated, that things were as they were and all there was left to do was move on, as he'd always moved on—

—when, from behind him, came—

"KONGO UNSUI, YOU STUPID JERK!"

Unsui stopped walking almost mid-step and turned, eyes wide.

Sena was glaring at him. There were tears in her eyes and her fists were clenched and her whole body was shaking, but she was glaring. The puff on her hat quivered like a rabbit's tail. She was trying to scowl, but her mouth was too full and soft for anything but a pout.

For the briefest, most electrifying moment, Unsui could think about nothing but what it would be like to kiss her.

_"Kongo Unsui,"_ yelled Sena, and her voice was girlish and tearful and outraged, _"if you give those chocolates to your brother, I will _NEVER FORGIVE YOU_!"_

And then Sena turned and ran.

At top speed, that unimaginable four-point-one for the forty, pink scarf fluttering in her wake.

"Oi," someone shouted; Monta, and another short, dark-haired girl in a red coat, rushing out from behind the low wall. "Oi, Sena! Wait up!"

They ran after her—or at least Monta did. The girl hung back, turning to look at Unsui. Her expression was one of simultaneous glee and pity.

"She didn't make those for Agon, you dummy," this second girl called back gaily, and then she was off, running after Monta.

Unsui stood there, looking after them, and he couldn't breathe.

He couldn't breathe.


End file.
